You belong with me or else
by IamtotallyKewlio
Summary: Yeah, I know you've seen this song fic before, but trust me when I tell you, this one's different. I've remixed it -stalker style. Enjoy! Minor Flinx, mostly humor. K for scary mind images.


This is going to be two chapters, so don't worry about the fact it's finished before the song is. So, I heard this song on the radio, and I was like, "Holy muffins! The girl's a stalker!" My sister argued with me, saying that it was "such a sweet song," but then I had her read just the lyrics. She now agrees with me.

**Disclaimer**: This stalker song isn't mine, neither is Kid Flash. Oh, and I think I mentioned Jinx enough that I need to dis-claim her, as well. Heck, the entire Teen Titans series isn't mine.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said_

Kid Flash, currently no one more than Wally West, held the phone to his ear, listening to Jinx. He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah, why are all henchmen so stupid?" He paled slightly as Jinx started shouting at him.

"I used to be a henchman, you know, I worked for Slade once!" she yelled in his ear, angry and insulted. "Does that make ME stupid?!"

_She doesn't get your __humor__ like I do_

A girl with cropped hair that had been dyed red and blue contacts watched him from the pizza place across the street, absentmindedly thinking about how much that boy looked like Kid Flash. _He should gel his hair back,_ she decided, nodding a little to herself.

He looked around, as though wanting to make sure no one was watching him, then walked behind a Dumpster, zipping out a second later as Kid Flash. The girl's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, even though she'd just taken a bite of pepperoni pizza. She paid the waitress, and then ran all the way home –she'd taken up track, just because- to add this event to her journal.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

She began playing the CD she'd burned, filled with the songs all the fan sites agreed were Kid Flash's favorites, and began to sing along –she'd listened to the CD at least a hundred times.

"Dear Journal," she read as she wrote, "Today, I saw Kid Flash (underline, underline, add two hearts and an exclamation point) near the pizzeria. He was talking on the phone, and in disguise as a normal boy. He has such great (all capitals) taste in clothes and, oh-em-gee, I have got to get that kind of phone! I'll bet he was talking to that Jinx character, though," she sighed, disappointed. She definitely didn't like that girl.

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Taylor snapped her dairy shut, then rolled over, grabbing her other book out from under her bed. She flipped through it, looking at all the newspaper clippings and printouts from various websites, and finding her list of confirmed Flash sightings in her area. She added the pizzeria, vowing to get a picture of it tomorrow. She knew practically _everywhere_ Kid Flash had ever been seen, and had visited most of the places in person.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Taylor sighed. "What does Jinx have that I don't? Besides super powers, that is. Well… she _does_ wear that short skirt… maybe I should get one. It'd have to match my favorite shirt, though." She fingered the hem of the yellow T-shirt she'd emblazoned with a red lightning bolt. "Maybe it's 'cause she's got that leader attitude, and she's a hero, like him. Maybe he doesn't want someone who sits on the sidelines?" She sighed, sad at the notion.

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

"Taylor, I love you. Will you marry me?" She squealed excitedly.

"Yes! Yes!" All the sudden, she was in a wedding gown, staring into those perfect blue eyes.

"Does anyone have a reason these two should not be wed?" No one answered, because the pair was obviously perfect for each other.

"Taylor!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" She sat up and looked around, fighting the blankets that had tangled themselves around her.

"Taylor, it's time to get up!"

"Okay, mom!" she called, disappointed. "I'm awake!"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter of my songfic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
